Transkrypt:Odcinek 104
Witam w kolejnym, już sto czwartym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Jeśli ostatnich kilku lat nie spędziliście w komorze kriogenicznej, to zapewne słyszeliście o Kikstarterze, serwisie internetowym na którym przeprowadzane są zbiórki pieniędzy w celu sfinansowania różnorodnych projektów. I wśród tych konceptów występują także te około growe. Wyszły bowiem z tego tak świetne pozycje, jak nowa gra przygodowa autorstwa Tima Szafera o nazwie Broken Edge, staroszkolny turowy rpg Shadow Run returns, czy też prawdziwie nesowa platformówka zatytułowana szowel najt. Drugie tyle wyszło kompletnych porażek takich jak konsola uja, Godus złotoustego Piotrusia, czy też między innymi dzisiejszy cudak. I w związku z tym, że dziesięć odcinków temu zająłem się najgorszym tworem taktycznym, a cztery odcinki później niewiele gorszym sas anti terror force, dzisiaj rzucę okiem na klapę z kikstartera z poprzedniego roku, będącą taktyczną pierwszoosobową strzelaniną. Czy ten produkt może się równać z fiaskiem zaserwowanym od ajdol fx? I czy ta gra zasłużyła sobie na takie baty od recenzentów i graczy? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc bez zbędnego przeciągania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Takedown: Red Sabre, została wykonana dwudziestego września 2013 roku, przez niejakie serelan l easy, złożone jeśli wierzyć opisowi z osób które wcześniej dłubały przy oryginalnym rainbow six-ie, ghost reconie adavance warfare, oraz firze, a ujrzała światło dzienne dzięki 505 games. Tytuł został ufundowany na kikstarterze dzięki ponad pięciu tysiącom Internautów, którzy wyłożyli na ten projekt w sumie, nieco ponad 220 tysięcy dolarów. I wszystko zapowiadało się zaprawdę zacnie. Projekt miał być znakomitym hardkorowym taktycznym shooterem, opierającym się na realistycznych działaniach oddziałów i nawiązującym do korzenii serii słot czy rainbow six, a sam pomysłodawca kristian alen, zatroszczył się także o muzykę wykonaną przez richa douglasa, oraz o głos dowódcy, pod który wcielił się Mat Korboj, znany z serialu the shield, oraz gry l j u r jako jedna z postaci pobocznych. Po prostu aż żal było tego nie wspierać. Niestety coś poszło bardzo nie tak, i sama produkcja trzymając się na ostatnich nogach, została wypuszczona na stima w formie, która nigdy nie powinna przyjść na świat. Ale zanim przejdziemy do konkretów, zobaczmy, jak Takedown został potraktowany przez recenzentów na różnych portalach internetowych. ign. 4 na 10. gram.pl. 3 i pół na 10. gamespot. 2 na 10. gry online. 2 na 10. metascore. 35 na 100. I właściwie cała nielicha katastrofa portretuje się już od uruchomienia ekranu tytułowego. Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko wygląda jak należy. Mamy trzech jegomości z okładki i nałożony na nich tajniacki filtr, mamy mnóstwo opcji odpowiednio zaszufladkowanych, a spektrum rozdzielczości, klawiszologii, czy też zmiany interfejsu jest naprawdę wielkie. No po prostu poezja, czyż nie. Otóż zaprawdę jest to wilk w owczej skórze, który pokazuje kły gdy tylko przejdziemy do wyboru misji. Po kliknięciu akceptuj i przebrnięciu przez cały etap treningowy, w meni wyboru poziomu nadal jesteśmy witani przez samouczek, a jedynym sposobem by wybrać kolejny etap, jest otworzenie listy wszystkich dostępnych map. Tak jest. Twórcy postanowili odpuścić sobie jakiekolwiek próby stworzenia ciekawej kampanii czy też związku przyczynowo skutkowego pomiędzy kolejnymi etapami jak to miało miejsce w produktach na których rzekomo bazowali, po prostu wjebując bez ładu i składu nieuszeregowane poziomy, których przejście w sposób chronologiczny i tak nam nic nie da, jak zresztą i same przez nich przebrnięcie. Widać gołym okiem gdzie poszedł budżet. Ale dobra, w końcu nie ocenia się książki po okładce, a tym bardziej gry na podstawie jej meni głównego. Sprawdźmy więc jak wygląda ta produkcja w praktyce. Rozgrywka przypomina do bólu typową grę taktyczną. Wcielamy się w szefa prywatnej grupy do zadań specjalnych o tytułowej nazwie red sarbe, i sterując kilkuosobową drużyną, wykonujemy kolejne misje dla pracodawców na całym globie. Przed każdą z nich dostajemy odprawę z celami operacji, pobieżnym przeglądem otoczenia oraz możliwość wyboru jednej z dwóch ścieżek, którą się udamy. Naszym zadaniem w każdej misji jest znalezienie i zneutralizowanie wszelkiego zagrożenia przy pomocy naszego uzbrojenia, odnalezienie niebezpiecznych urządzeń takich jak bomby, tajemne dyski, czy też walizki, i ich dezaktywowanie bądź zniszczenie, a czasem będziemy musieli uwolnić paru zakładników, bądź po prostu zlikwidować terrorystów okupujących dany budynek. Po wykonaniu wszystkich poleceń danego zlecenia jedyne co nam pozostaje to dotarcie z powrotem do położenia startowego lub punktu widokowego, z którego nagle znikamy. Oczywiście dla podniesienia ciśnienia gracza, to znaczy poziomu realizmu gry, producenci postanowili zrezygnować z powszechnej dzisiaj regeneracji zdrowia, przez co łatwo zginiemy od kilku losowych kul, oraz także z zapisu w trakcie rozgrywki czy innych punktów kontrolnych. I wydawać by się mogło, że dostaliśmy grę na prawdziwych hardkorów, a nie miękkich cipek, które chcą być prowadzane za rękę czy głaskane po główce. Niestety, czar pryska gdy tylko zmierzymy się z ej aj. Ponieważ poziom intelektu jaki reprezentują nasi agresorzy jest zaiste niebotycznie fatalny. Nie da się bowiem w żaden sposób przewidzieć tego jak zareagują. Raz mogą nam zadać śmiertelny strzał między oczy z drugiego końca korytarza, a czasem bardziej interesuje ich zasychająca farba na ścianie. Często po zadaniu kilku serii z karabinu zabijając jednego z naszych jegomości, całkowicie zapominają o naszym istnieniu, a niekiedy po prostu wystawiają karabin by tylko narazić się na zgon. Czasem gdy niesamowicie cicho się skradamy nagle znikąd zsyłają kurwa falę uzbrojonych po zęby gogusiów do ubicia, a kiedy to my będziemy ich rżnąć jednego po drugim, nikt nawet nie zorientuje się, że coś jest nie halo. A czasem trafiamy na typa bardziej upakowanego, biegającego co sił w nogach, na którym 30 strzałów z karabinu nie robi żadnego wrażenia. Jednak prawdziwy diament stanowią w tej kwestii nasi kompani, alfa, brawo oraz czarli. Choć pieszczotliwie zwę ich azbest, beton i cement, bo prezentują podobny poziom wnikliwości. O ile sami przeciwnicy mają czasem przebłyski, o tyle nasi towarzysze przez cały czas są w takim stadium rozwoju, że spokojnie kroili by chleb łyżką do butów. Nie dość, że właściwie przy początku każdej misji dopiero po przejściu kilku kroków dowódcą, budzą się z zimowego letargu, to bardzo często po przebudzeniu kręcą się, jednocześnie lecąc za nami jak ćma do światła. Ustawiają się tak blisko siebie, że w sidłach wroga giną jeden po drugim, przewracając się jak kostki domina. Podążając jak kraby nie potrafią zadać jakiegokolwiek ciosu przeciwnikowi który stoi obok, a czasem kucają i kręcą się wokoło jakby chcieli się pozbyć pcheł. I owszem, mamy komendę utrzymania pozycji, ale jedyne co ona robi z naszymi bezmózgimi, to zatrzymuje w miejscu ot tak, bez jakiegokolwiek ładu i składu. Jakby używali stylu pijanego leniwca. Po przebrnięciu przez sekcję szkoleniową, gdzie likwidując kolejne manekiny, które są bardziej ruchliwe od naszych towarzyszy, dowiadujemy się, że nasz dowodzący nabrał doświadczenia od ghost reconów, otrzymujemy dostęp do pięciu poziomów. Tak, pięciu, jak na rasową kaszankę przystało. W pierwszym, gdzie walczymy z potokami klonów niebieskookich bereciarzy, naszym obowiązkiem jest znalezienie i rozbrojenie trzech bomb znajdujących się w laboratorium biologicznym, oraz włamanie się do serwera. W kolejnej, gdzie zaczynamy na otwartym terenie, musimy zakraść się do pewnej siedziby obsianej w łysoli z wzrokiem mierzącym ponad ściany oraz nogami geparda, w celu zakatrupienia głównego naukowca, ukrycia jego zwłok i zniszczenia wszelkich dysków twardych znajdujących się w placówce. W bazie radarowej natomiast naszą misją jest zabezpieczenie pakunku w budynku er zero trzy, późniejsze wyczyszczenie dane śledzących z terminalu koło pomieszczenia miejscówki o nazwie ce zero pięć, oraz wyłączenie talerza satelitarnego. W etapie na frachtowcu posyłamy do piachu terrorystów, jednocześnie uwalniając zakładników zapewnie klepiąc ich po ramieniu. A w piątym, osadzonym w magazynie prętów jądrowych, musimy powybijać w pień wszystkich nieprzyjaciół, by ci nie wstrzymali rozpoczęcia chłodzenia. Oczywiście jak przystało na popizganą grę pseudotaktyczną, poziomy składają się z liniowych korytarzy, wszelkie otwarte lokacje zostały zrobione na jedno kopyto, a większość map składa się w większości ze skopiowanych pomieszczeń. Istna gratka dla masochisty! W kwestii uzbrojenia również nie jest różowo. Na pierwszy rzut oka, po otworzeniu opcji wyposażenia, wszystko zarysowuje się naprawdę zacnie. Mamy możliwość edycji głównej broni, tej dodatkowej oraz opancerzenia w każdej klasie. Od pistoletów maszynowych takich jak cqbr 458, ak m, ak47, sa 47 t, w wersji śrutówkowej bądź zwykłej, czy też el er ce 308 i sassu. Broni krótkich jak 1911 elit, z tłumikiem lub bez, bądź m 96 czy 92. Oraz rodzajów łaty, czy nawet gadżetów jak granaty zapalające, dymne, jak również ładunek przebijający się przez ściany. Po prostu czego chcieć więcej. No chociażby tego, by te metamorfozy zmieniały choćby cokolwiek. Dokładnie tak. Bez względu na ustawienia każdej z klas, nie ważne czy już z poziomu głównego ekranu czy przed misją, nadal będziemy władać tym samym arsenałem, a jeśli będziemy chcieli postrzelać czymś innym, będziemy musieli to zdobyć od denatów. Mało tego, nawet jako sam lider, nie mamy możliwości zmiany pukawki na inny rodzaj. Więc by przywłaszczyć sobie karabin snajperski, musimy dać się zarżnąć jak i jednego młota z drużyny, gdyż po każdym ze zgonów przejmujemy stery nad pozostałym z gwardii. Co to kurwa ma znaczyć? A, no i naturalnie same gnaty gibają się jak wściekłe, a oddawanie z nich strzałów woła o pomstę do nieba. A jeśli już o samych misjach mowa, czas powiedzieć parę słów o skrypcie generującym losowe miejsca pojawiania się przedmiotów. Tak jest, by urozmaicić nam kolejne przedzieranie się przez lokacje po licznych zgonach, za każdym razem gdy odpalimy na nowo dany etap, położenie bomb, dysków czy nawet przeciwników zmienia się notorycznie. Raz dostajemy wszelakie wybuchowe ładunki do dezaktywacji tuż przed rozpoczęciem danej operacji, kiedy indziej musimy zapierdalać przez cały kompleks aż do piwnicy, gdzie horda oponentów robi z naszej dupy jesień średniowiecza. Innym razem w pewnej siedzibie snajperzy mnożą się jak grzyby po deszczu, a podczas innego uruchomienia, tylko wnętrze bazy jest obsiane łysymi pałami. A za odmiennym podejściem na mapie ze statkiem ładunkowym, więcej zamachowców panoszy się przy kontenerach aniżeli w pokojach. I może dałoby się to przeżyć, gdyby nie fakt, że jak na grę taktyczną przystało, nie mamy w ogóle mapy, przez co błądzimy ślepo niczym bezgłowy kurczak szukając zapewne swej zguby. I o ile w mapie z radarami czasem otrzymujemy na ścianach lekturę i schemat tego gdzie aktualnie się znajdujemy, to w takiej pracowni laboratoryjnej czy wielopiętrowym statku, wszyscy pracownicy wryli sobie w głowie labirynt pełen bliźniaczo podobnych ścian na pamięć. No i jak już zahaczyłem o ten aspekt to trzeba jasno stwierdzić, że oprawa audiowizualna zwyczajnie ssie srakę przez słomkę. Grafika jest o dziwo napędzana silnikiem unreal 3, lecz odzwierciedla się to tylko w teksturach rysujących się dopiero po uruchomieniu levelu. Prócz obtartych w wazelinie naszych podopiecznych mamy także aż pięć innych modeli, oczywiście jeden na każdy etap, tekstury wielkości główki od szpilki, animacje które zawstydzają drzewa swoją sztywnością, a oświetlenie byłoby paskudne nawet w czasach pierwszego rainbow sixa. Właściwie jedynym w miarę trzymającym się aspektem grafiki są efekty specjalne, a zwłaszcza powiewanie szmat na wietrze. W kwestii samych dźwięków jest odrobinę lepiej. Zgodnie z obietnicą, głos naszego kapitana został podłożony przez tą samą osobę która wystąpiła w kik starterowej kampanii, lecz można ją usłyszeć jedynie podczas wydawania komendy czy w odpowiedzi na kolejne śmierci pobratymców. Jeśli chodzi o muzykę, kompozytor odwalił kawał rzemieślniczej roboty, lecz szkoda, że jedynie w głównym meni, bo ten utwór to najjaśniejsza strona całej produkcji. Ponadto mamy oczywiście bronie, które brzmią jak pop corn gotowany w mikrofali, dźwięki pośmiertne kamratów przypominające te po oddaniu dużego klocka, oraz odgłosy podczas biegu sugerujące, że tak naprawdę popierdalamy w kaloszach. Jednak prawdziwą wisienką na tym gównianym torcie, są błędy i stabilność. Prócz niesamowicie spierdolonej sztucznej inteligencji agresorów i naszych koleżków, którzy czasem bez kompletnego sensu machają sobie giwerami w te i we w te, mamy także zamrożenia w najmniej odpowiednich momentach prowadzące przy pełnym ekranie nawet do zawieszenia programu, optymalizację, która na przemiennie tapla i wyciąga nasz komputer ze stężonego gówna, model otwierania drzwi, który sprawia, że każdy z naszej paczki może zostać duchem niczym z serii ubi softu, oraz wręcz niesłychany efekt szmacianej lalki. Gdy postrzelimy naszego przeciwnika w odpowiednim miejscu, ten wyskakuje niczym mario wbijający się w skrzynkę z pytajnikiem, a w momencie gdy owego jegomościa zablokujemy przy samoistnie zamykających się drzwiach, przy odrobinie szczęścia możemy sprawić, że swoim gibkim ciałem potrafi całkiem je zablokować, uniemożliwiając dostęp do danego piętra. Ba, zdarza się nawet , że zejście na podłogę z kilku schodków może doprowadzić nas niemal do zgonu, a wszelkie dodatkowe tryby wieloosobowe jak nie działały, tak nie działają. Reasumując, gra Takedown: Red Sabre nie dość, że jest kompletną kik starterowa klapa, to jeszcze produkt, który w żadnym stopniu nie jest obiecywaną pozycją taktyczną, a zwyczajną, niezwykle frustrującą strzelanką pierwszoosobową. Sztuczna inteligencja zarówno oponentów jak i naszych pomagierów to istne dno dna, ilość map jak i one same są porażające, a produkt w większości przypadków jest po prostu zepsuty do szpiku kości. Sytuacji nie pomaga również archaiczna grafika i niezbyt wybijająca się sfera dźwiękowa, brak jakichkolwiek możliwości zarządzania ekipą czy mapy, irytujący system losowego układania przedmiotów, oraz niedziałający system wyposażenia, który w połączeniu z resztą baboli tworzy iście wybuchową mieszankę, wydzielającą potworny smród na kilometr od działającego peceta. Rozumiem starania samego alena, wszak w dzisiejszych czasach gatunek taktycznych shooterów jest praktycznie na wymarciu, ale nie powinno się go dobijać wypuszczając taki syf i okłamując jednocześnie wspierających projekt. Wolałbym rozbić sobie słoik na głowie niż kolejny raz przechodzić to ścierwo. Naprawdę, trzymajcie się z dala od tego krapa, i nie bierzcie go nawet jakby dawali za darmo. No chyba, że lubicie się taplać w szambie, a tony potu, krwi i łez witacie z otwartymi ramionami. W przeciwnym wypadku, po prostu sobie to darujcie. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Seria 8 Category:2014 Category:FPS